Loved Too Much
by Fleetstar
Summary: Ashfur in the afterlife. He finds himself a new story; and has to choose sides between The Dark Forest and StarClan, where one of his parents lie. He could get revenge, or forget all about it. Choose Your Own Adventure after Prolouge. In-progress!
1. Prolouge

**a s h f u r **

_Squirrelflight: __"Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop. Too many moons have passed. You have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate, not yours. You can't keep trying to punish Brambleclaw for something that was always meant to be."_

_Ashfur__: "I have no quarrel with Brambleclaw. I couldn't care less about Brambleclaw. It's not his fault he fell for a faithless she-cat. I know you think I've never forgiven Brambleclaw for stealing you from me, but you're wrong, and so is every cat that thinks so. My quarrel is with you, Squirrelflight. It always has been."_

_"Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood..."_

_"Stay there! I can't believe you didn't know how much you hurt me. You are the blind one, not Jayfeather. Who do you think sent Firestar the message to go down to the lake, where the fox trap was? I wanted him to die, to take your father away so you'd know the real meaning of pain."_

Everything went pure black. Was it from the murderer's fur? Wait... No, no it wasn't. It was the color of when you died. Suddenly the unbearable pain that weighed on his shoulders disappeared, replaced with calmness.

_Am... I dead? But I hit her back... I clawed her muzzle, I think. I'm sure of it, yes, I did claw her. Those emerald eyes of rage... I think it was Hollyl..._

Before Ashfur could finish his thoughts, his soul finally escaped his body, leaving a lifeless shell that rested in the river, caught by a twisted branch. But he forced his mind to think one more thing before he left to the next world, either the dark side or the luminous place called StarClan.

_Squirrelflight. _

He hated that dreadful she-cat now, who clawed his heart and didn't give a single care. Soon, he lost himself sometime on the travel, then what felt like seasons, he found his eyes piercing silver light tainted white, and from the mixed scents, he quickly realized where he was. _StarClan! Just as I hoped! _Ashfur was greeted by the too-familiar emerald-green eyes of his mother. "Br-Brindleface!" She smiled, licking his forehead, purring roughly. "I thought... I'd never see you again!" "If you pushed those three siblings off the cliff, you wouldn't have seen her." Twitching his ears, he faced the senior warrior- well, he appeared somewhat younger, Whitestorm. "But where's..." He turned to Brindleface, who sighed and placed her tail on his shoulder. "The Dark Forest." Blinking, he asked the question they knew he was going to ask. "The Dark Forest?" "The opposite of StarClan. Where the evil cats go to in the afterlife. You would have gone there if you pushed Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf off the cliff." Whitestorm answered for his mother, then trotted away from the clearing, as if he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

Ashfur began to get used to StarClan, having a full belly every night, and no one ever mentioned the cats he hated nowadays to him. It truly the place that was giving and sweet. He had caught a breeze of squirrel, and now was chasing it in a fast speed, smiling for the first time in moons. _"Ashfur! He's here?" _A cranky voice that edged with shock suddenly bolted through his pierced ears. Shooting his head up, he met the light azure eyes of Jayfeather, though it seemed not as milky. Narrowing his eyes, feel heat rush through him, he begun to chase again. This was StarClan, those cats didn't matter here. However, he focused on hearing, in case Jayfeather said anything foul about him. "Why not? His only fault was to love too much." "Hardly. He tried to push us off the cliff!" "But he didn't. Squirrelflight stopped him. And maybe her only fault is that she loved too much, as well." Was that his fault? Loving too much? But... Every cat falls in love, right?

Maybe it really was. Then he tempted to go into The Dark Forest, where his father laid. He remembered all those seasons ago, when he was killed and called a 'traitor' by the one who had sliced his life into the onyx world of blood. A few sunrises after that, he came into his dreams, offering to allow him to visit him once again. He regretted his choice in yowling No. Maybe if he learned, he could have gotten his revenge a lot quicker. Ashfur wouldn't have missed his chance and died. If only he didn't listen to Squirrelflight...

But maybe it wasn't _too_ late.


	2. Choices and Choices

**Author's Note!: **_Okay everyone! From this chapter on, this will be a Choose Your Own Adventure story. This might mean the chapters will take a long time to be updated, however. Enjoy the twisting road Ashfur has put his paws onto, and there will be a Good Ending, Bad Ending, and Normal Ending. When you click, and go on, you choose the Ending you are fated with. Good Ending is when you act very well, you can do some bad things, only a few. Bad Ending is when you be horrible and cruel, and Normal Ending is alright, dipping between Bad and Good. _

**a s h f u r **

_Squirrelflight: __"Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop. Too many moons have passed. You have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate, not yours. You can't keep trying to punish Brambleclaw for something that was always meant to be."_

_Ashfur__: "I have no quarrel with Brambleclaw. I couldn't care less about Brambleclaw. It's not his fault he fell for a faithless she-cat. I know you think I've never forgiven Brambleclaw for stealing you from me, but you're wrong, and so is every cat that thinks so. My quarrel is with you, Squirrelflight. It always has been."_

_"Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood..."_

_"Stay there! I can't believe you didn't know how much you hurt me. You are the blind one, not Jayfeather. Who do you think sent Firestar the message to go down to the lake, where the fox trap was? I wanted him to die, to take your father away so you'd know the real meaning of pain."_

Ashfur spent all day, and now sunrises, wondering about it. Would the offer be declined? Was that his only chance? But should he really go there? "Ashfur? What are you thinking about?" Reaching his head up, there was the lithe shape of Runningwind, who earlier, was training with Willowpelt, and they seemed to be heated and worried as they flipped their claws into the fight. "Oh, nothing." Something told him he shouldn't have lied to the loyal tom, but it was a simple question. But he had a simple question his mind, too. "Why are all the StarClan cats training?" "Has no one told you?" Runningwind blinked, then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess it makes sense. You've heard of The Dark Forest, right?" _Yes, my father is in there, mouse-brain. _Ashfur almost wanted to snap those words at the clueless tom, but knew what was beyond a calm, sweet appearance, such as Squirrelflight. _Did she really mean to hurt me, however... _But then he saw the eyes of wonder once again, and thought his answer to be polite and well, himself.

"Yes, I have." Runningwind sighed, seemingly glad he knew he didn't have to go through a whole topic of the place that dreaded StarClan. "Well, there's a war going on. Not at the _moment _of course! But even Clans from StarClan that usually stay together have parted, it's basically only-one-Clan-will-survive kind of thing." "I...see!" Shocked that his own father, the tom who had been hid by Brindleface, was a fuel to the raging fire of this. "But how, exactly, is this a war?" "Dead cats and alive cats are joining them. Ashfur, promise me that you won't go to the Dark Forest?" His eyes almost look _pleading_, as if the whole StarClan was crashing and burning by an easy choice to get blood on your claws, and most likely win from all the advanced moves.

"...Sure."

Of course, that could have been a lie.

Pick:

Ask more about the cats who are visiting The Dark Forest

or

Leave Runningwind and think about The Dark Forest.

**Coming soon!**


	3. Ask About The Cats Appearing

**a s h f u r **

_Squirrelflight: __"Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop. Too many moons have passed. You have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate, not yours. You can't keep trying to punish Brambleclaw for something that was always meant to be."_

_Ashfur__: "I have no quarrel with Brambleclaw. I couldn't care less about Brambleclaw. It's not his fault he fell for a faithless she-cat. I know you think I've never forgiven Brambleclaw for stealing you from me, but you're wrong, and so is every cat that thinks so. My quarrel is with you, Squirrelflight. It always has been."_

_"Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood..."_

_"Stay there! I can't believe you didn't know how much you hurt me. You are the blind one, not Jayfeather. Who do you think sent Firestar the message to go down to the lake, where the fox trap was? I wanted him to die, to take your father away so you'd know the real meaning of pain."_

"If you don't mind me asking, what cats are visiting The Dark Forest anyways?" "We aren't exactly sure. But we know Ivypool, Tigerheart, Antpelt, Breezepelt, and Ratscar are there. But Hawkfrost has said a cat from _every Clan _is there before he chased Yellowfang out." "Ivypool? Birchfall's daughter?" Ashfur was surprised, but he tried to imagine cats from the Clans there. It wasn't hard seeing Ivypool there, casting a horrid azure glare. "Yes." Runningwind's voice had broken down, as if he wondered the Clans would fall to blood as The Dark Forest wanted. "Runningwind! Cherrypaw needs help training! You mind?" Suddenly Spottedleaf's sweet scent bursted through their chat, and he saw a short-legged she-cat with light pink eyes; most likely Cherrypaw. "Okay, be there in a moment! Sorry Ashfur, mind if we talk about this later?" "Yeah, that's fine." "Did Runningwind tell you about The Dark Forest?" Flicking his ears, Ashfur turned to meet the almost-too bright orange pelt of Weedwhisker. His white speckles were tiny, and his appearance seemed around a warrior age. "He did. I suppose you're wondering if I'm going to stay in StarClan and not train there." Snorting, Ashfur padded away, raising his tail up for silence.

Reaching into what seemed into a whole world of darkness, waiting for _him _to appear. "You won't find your father here. Not now, anyways." Then a sleek, dark brown tail wrapped around his neck, so soft for the powers that were barely caged in his claws. "Hello, Tigerstar." Ashfur muttered, hearing a snicker. "Oh, not him either. Just me. Hawkfrost." Widening his azure eyes, he met a dark, frosty gaze staring at him. It was almost like a snake, even. "Where is he." Ashfur growled, narrowing his gaze, and Hawkfrost laughed, turning back to him. "Your father is asleep. Ratscar wounded him pretty badly. What a kittypet." "Do not call my father-!" Then claws unsheathed with a crack. "Do you want to die again, Ashfur? Never get what you want?" A deep growl broke into his throat, and he flexed his silver claws. "Fine. But I'll be back." "Dead or gone?" "Shut up." Hawkfrost's sick laughter was in the distance as Ashfur stepped into the luminous light of StarClan.

Choose:

Do nothing unless the sun sets.

or

Begin thinking of Hawkfrost, which results in thinking of Brambleclaw.


End file.
